Moonlight Sonata
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: Salvation can come in unexpected forms.


Moonlight Sonata

::x::

Peaceful was the atmosphere on that fateful autumn morning. The sun was slowly rising to greet the world, casting its delicate hues across the land; reaching out to touch everything in its path. Birds twittered happily as they flew to and fro, searching out their mates in the dew-covered land. In that moment, everything held a purpose; each living thing that crossed the earth's path had a designation and a duty to fulfill. At that moment, a young man standing solitarily on a bridge lost everything that could have been given to him in this earthly existence.

As his world came shattering down around his ears, he paid no heed to the sun's life giving rays as they danced and swayed their way over to his form. His hands were clenched around a single sheet of paper; every muscle in his body was shock still, waiting for the thought that would free them from their terse positions. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was screaming that this reaction was unnatural; unwanted. But in the same place, another voice screamed that what had been done was unjust and unfair; anger was permitted.

Peaceful was the atmosphere on the autumn morning when Ryou Bakura lost the very fibers of his existence.

::x::

Many miles away from the location where Ryou Bakura was slowly loosing his mind, another young man was just rousing himself from his bed. With an angry snort as he lifted his hand from beneath the covers, he sharply hit his alarm clock. The incessant ringing ended for the moment, and he brought his arm back within the safety and warmth of the covers. 

Deep, startling, blue eyes glared out from beneath the shield of the pillow, and he blinked out the brightness of the rising sun. As the shards of light crept farther into the room, light bouncing off of the polished surface of his desk, he lifted himself from bed and stretched; his muscular back contracting as he did so. As tradition in the morning, he gracefully moved across his simple room, nothing more than an elegantly designed workplace that held a few precious possessions, and opened his curtains.

Light from the still rising sun poured into the room, flooding it with a gorgeous brilliance of colors. He gave the lands of his manor a calculating glance, noting that the gardeners were up earlier than usual, and turned from the window once more. Yawning as he did so, he made his way over to the bathroom to shower, but not before opening his door and raising his voice down the hall.

"Mokuba! You have exactly an hour to shower and ready yourself! The flight leaves at eight!"

He heard a vague, muffled reply and nodded in satisfaction before shutting his door and turning to his bathroom, readying himself to be rid of the dirt collected in his sleeping hours.

::x::

He had not moved from his spot on the bridge for over an hour. His body kept its silent vigil going, although protesting meekly that not moving for such a period of time was going to be painful in later moments. Many a person had passed him; some raised eyebrows in confusion, others merely walked by quietly, not noting the pained look on the pale features. He himself had not noticed how long he had been standing there; his eyes were unmoving, unblinking, and he had not paid attention to the sun's rising in the sky. His body did not feel the warmth streaming down from its glorious yellow orb.

The heavens above must have noted that this kind of a reaction had gone on long enough, for two young boys playing a cheerful game of catch stumbled onto the bridge. Their wayward ball rolled over to Ryou and gently nudged his sneakered foot. Deep brown eyes widened before glancing over to the small, red sphere. One of the small boys cautiously made his way over, and with a quick apology grabbed his ball, and ran off the bridge, his young friend in tow.

With a gasp, he dropped to his knees, hands still resting on the railing, and let the burning tears flow. Feeling like a vice had gripped his chest, he struggled for air, his sweaty hands gripping the rail for support. Another hour passed like this; people walking on the bridge this time either raised eyebrows or clucked their tongues in sympathy, their hearts going out to the tragic looking young man.

::x::

Deep blue eyes surveyed the area with disdain; he **hated **large masses of people. After surveying the cluttered airport around him, he turned to his brother and bent down so that they were eye level.

Violet eyes blinked back at him from beneath raven hair. "**You **do realize that I've been **begging** to go for the past **year**?"

A bit irritated that his brother was quite sharp for his age, he stood once more and began to survey the area again. Noting that their flight was due to leave in twenty minutes, he led his brother over to customs, where they were both diligently searched for any weapons.

Once again, he was reminded of how much he **hated** surrounded by a large group of people, or blundering fools in his opinion.

::x::

My dearest son,

I don't know how to ease your pain or mine as I say this, but it most be done…Yami has been killed. He fell victim to an accident here at the digging site three days past, and surrendered to his injuries just before dusk last night.

I know of how you feel for him, and I only wish that I could be of help in leading you on in life from this terrible mistake. Before he passed, he asked it of me to tell you that he loves you, and that someday you will see him again. He has left a will and, as most things have been designated to you, I will come to retrieve you from school when it is time.

The funeral will be held here and, as customary to his beliefs, you will be retrieved from school for that as well.

I'm sorry that such a thing has happened and hope dearly that you will understand,

Your father

The letter had been cold; offering not the comfort his father had mentioned. Why, by the way his father had been speaking, he had merely been commenting on the state of the company!

Dark brown eyes stared into space desolately as he kneeled on that cold bridge. _It's over, _his mind whispered. _He's gone…_

::x::

To be continued…

::x::

Please review


End file.
